A typical power contact employed in a ninety-degree plug connector, for example, includes a main body section having one or more beams extending from a front portion for engaging a mating contact, and multiple terminals or pins extending from a bottom portion for electrically connecting the contact to a printed circuit structure. Current will generally follow a path of least resistance from the contact beam(s) to the terminals and then into the printed circuit structure, which can result in a non-uniform distribution of current across the multiple terminals. For example, the terminals closest to the beam(s) may receive higher amps than the terminals farthest from the beam. There will be more heat produced around the terminals receiving the higher amps, which can create physical and/or electrical disadvantages. Furthermore, the terminals receiving relatively lower amps may be incapable of transmitting a sufficient level of amps, particularly where individual terminals are dedicated to transmitting power to individual layers of a layered circuit structure. Accordingly, there is a need for a power contact design that, during use, has an improved current distribution across its plurality of terminals.